Presión sobre la sangre
by NightReinas9697
Summary: Dos chicas de ascendencia "muggle" reciben una carta de Hogwarts. Ambas están nerviosas y emocionadas, pero sus caminos se verán distanciados cuando las mandan a distintas casas...
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

— Serán un euro con diez, señorita.

Una pequeña se encontraba comprando un delicioso helado con sabor chocolate. Era verano y hacía un calor espantoso. La dependiente le tendió el refrescante tentempié y ella le pagó con su dinero.

— ¡Gracias, vuelva pronto!

Salió de la tienda. El sol pegaba fuertemente en su piel, haciendo que ardiera. Jadeó por culpa del calor y comenzó a comer su helado.

Su espalda sudaba tanto que parecía un río. Pasó una mano por su frente, y decidió caminar.

Miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles, pero solo veía las solitarias calles y tiendas cerradas de su modesta ciudad. ¿A quién se le ocurría salir a las 5 de la tarde en pleno verano? A ella.

Se detuvo por un momento, en medio de la avenida. Su helado se terminó.

Últimamente sentía como algunas cosas estaban cambiando alrededor. Y eran cosas inexplicables. Veía cosas que los demás no veían, o cuando su estado de humor variaba una fuerza interior la hacía sentirse viva. Alguna vez pilló a algún que otro hombre mirándola a escondidas mientras paseaba por la calle o cuando se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto. Era todo tan extraño.

— Tan… yo— Murmuró con un fino hilo de voz.

Se puso en marcha de nuevo hasta llegar a un parque. El césped estaba prácticamente destrozado, no había ni una pizca de brizna verde. El tobogán tenía un color marrón cobrizo: signo de estar oxidado. Ahora quemaría por el intenso sol. El balancín no se le diferenciaba demasiado. Lo único aceptable eran los columpios.

Se fue a sentar en uno, de espaldas al sol. Tomó una coleta que se acomodaba en su tobillo y se amarró el pelo en una desecha cola de caballo.

Cerró sus ojos negros intentando concentrarse. Agachó su cabeza, haciendo que su coleta se alzara hacia delante.

No había estado más extraña en su vida. Sentía energía fluir por sus castas venas. Sonrió satisfecha y abrió sus ojos delicadamente, como consecuencia del potente sol. Se encontró con una chica delante de ella.

— Hola— Saludó con una sonrisa— ¿Has conseguido algo?

— Estaba a punto.

— Muéstramelo entonces.

La chica alzó su mano y frunció el ceño. Miró el balancín, y con su mano lo movió, haciendo que se balanceara bruscamente y, además, varias veces. La segunda chica aplaudió con la boca abierta.

— ¡Vaya! Es como si fueras bruja o algo así— La halagó. Se sentó en el columpio al lado de ella

— No soy bruja, Ruth. Más quisiera— Soltó una risotada acompañada de su amiga.

Sopló un viento furioso, cargado de calor. Ambas tosieron, se había levantado algo de tierra.

— He estado viendo cosas últimamente— Habló la primera chica— Antes me daba miedo, pero ya me he acostumbrado a ellas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Sombras, personas que visten extrañas… Parecen sacadas de un cuento. Además cada vez veo más claros a los fantasmas de mi casa.

— Te va a resultar extraño, pero… Yo también los veo.

Otro soplo de viento llegó. La primera chica se quedó con la boca abierta y se levantó rápidamente del columpio.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Entonces, eres como yo! — Exclamó feliz, dando un par de saltos.

— ¡Nazareth, calma! — Gritó asustada al ver que el columpio se movía bruscamente, y que el viento se empezaba a intensificar.

— Oh, sí, lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa. Nos vemos después.

Las dos se despidieron y quedaron verse un par de horas más tardes en el mismo parque. Eran muy buenas amigas y se contaban todo. Cuando Nazareth empezó a experimentar esa especie de poder, lo primero que hizo fue coger el teléfono y decírselo a Ruth.

Nazareth era una chica muy alta, algo entrada en carnes, pero no gorda. Tenía el pelo muy largo, negro y ondulado, y unos ojos tan grandes y negros como la misma noche. Tenía once años.

Ruth, en cambio, era todo lo contrario. Era bajita, bastante delgada y su pelo era largo y liso. Sus ojos eran de tamaño normal y de color miel, o verdes si se les miraba con la luz adecuada. Tenía once años, al igual que la otra chiquilla.

Ambas eran muy guapitas y simpáticas. Siempre que alguien pidiese su ayuda ellas lo harían encantadas.

Nazareth por fin llegó a su casa. La puerta estaba abierta, y al fondo en la cocina estaba su madre. Rodó los ojos y se fue silenciosamente a su cuarto.

— ¡NAZARETH! — Graznó una mujer desde abajo. La recién llamada se giró y fue a la cocina, sería mejor no enfadar a esa fiera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó lo más buenamente que podía. Su madre la miró de arriba abajo.

— Recoge tu cuarto y date una ducha, estás asquerosa— Le ordenó.

"La asquerosa eres tú…" Pensó frustrada. No había ser más detestable que su madre, o eso pensaba ella. Subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Tenía una cama alta, un armario que le hacía juego, un escritorio y al lado había un teclado eléctrico. La verdad es que el cuarto estaba bastante desordenado.

Empezó a recoger y a hacer su cuarto. Abrió la ventana, para que se ventilase un poco. Observó la ventana de su vecino. Estaba abierta de par en par y no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

Una vez terminado el trabajo se duchó con agua templada. Salió, y casi se mata en la ducha, pero pudo sostenerse a tiempo.

Recién entraba la noche y se sentó en el sofá de su salón a ver la televisión acompañada de su mascota, un pequeño perro blanco.

Un graznido de algún pájaro hizo que apartase la vista de la tele. Miró a la ventana que daba a un pequeño patio. Había una lechuza de color marrón y los ojos amarillos mirándola. Emitió otro graznido y se fue volando.

Nazareth no podía tener las cejas más alzadas. Se levantó y pegó su rostro al cristal, viendo como la lechuza desaparecía entre la noche.

— Pero qué…— Dijo todavía con la cara en la ventana. Miró hacia el patio. En uno de los geranios de su madre, reposaba una carta color paja.

Abrió los ojos lo más buenamente que podía y corrió hasta el patio, para coger la carta. La mano le temblaba considerablemente. Leyó lo que ponía en su dorso:

_Srta N. Babiano Rondán._

_Habitación de en medio._

_C. Magallanes núm. 15_

_España._

Con emoción comenzó a abrir el sobre, pero unas manos grandes y morenas se la quitaron.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó aquél hombre. Agitó la carta, como intentando descifrar su contenido.

— ¡Si no sabes lo que es, devuélvemela! — Gruñó intentando recuperar la carta.

— Tómalo, enana— Le dijo con una media sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño, su hermano había estropeado el momento. Abrió por fin el sobre, sacando la carta que aguardaba. Comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia_**

_Director: Albus Dumbeldore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Babiano:_

_Querida señorita Babiano:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

Una gota de sangre cayó sobre la carta.

Nazareth no podía elegir mejor momento para que le sangrase la nariz.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Qué habrán pensado al leer el prólogo... xD) Holaa. ¿Qué tal están? Bien, espero. Bueno, somos dos amigas que nos propusimos a hacer un fanfic de Harry Potter, en su mismo año, con nosotras. Espero que no os disguste nuestra humilde historia. Disfruten y relájense leyendo, los reviews aquí son apreciados... por cierto, cada una escribe un capítulo. Yo escribí el prólogo, o sea que ahora le toca a mi amiga. Saludos a todos.**

Nazareth corrió hasta la cocina y se puso a limpiarse la sangre que le había empezado a salir. Todavía no se lo podía creer, ¿un colegio de magia y hechicería?, pero ¿es que le estaban tomando el pelo? De repente se acordó de todas esas últimas semanas anteriores en las que le había estado pasando cantidad de sucesos paranormales.

—Será eso... — se dijo para sí misma— ¡Claro, tiene que ser eso! — loca de contenta subió hasta la habitación de su madre para contárselo.

Cuando la chica entró en la habitación de su madre esta alzó su mirada, la miró y siguió leyendo su revista de cotilleo.

— ¡Mira mama! —Le puso la parta en las narices— Es una carta.

—Si, ya lo veo— Dijo esta sin apartar su mirada de la revista.

—Pero lo que quiero decir es que es una carta para un colegio... ¡Y no es un simple colegio! — Dijo esta con orgullo— es de un colegio de magia, ¡me han aceptado, no soy una rara! — exclamó la chica tope contenta.

—Ajá... muy bien hija.

Nazareth infló sus mofletes enfadada y salió de su habitación. ¡Ya en esta casa no les importa nada, cada uno va a lo suyo! Se metió en su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono de Nazaret sonó haciendo que esta despertara sobresaltada mente. Era Ruth.

—Diga... — Dijo esta con voz de dormida.

—WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH— El enorme chillido de la chiquilla por el otro lado de la línea hizo que Nazaret pegase tal vote que se cayera de la cama— ¡Me han admitido! ¡Me han admitido! — decía la chica locamente de alegría. No sabía de que estaba hablando hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la carta.

— ¿A-a ti también te han admitido? — una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

— ¡Si tía! ¡Un colegio de magia, es algo que nunca me hubiese imaginado!

—Ni yo tía, cuenta me como te enteraste tú— Dijo Nazareth sentándose en la cama y dando un bostezo, pero alegre al saber que no sería la única que iba a ir.

—Espera que voy a tu casa y allí hablamos— y sin más colgó. La chica se quedó atónita con tanto entusiasmo. Decidió bajar a desayunar, y cuando casi ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras sonó el timbre de la puerta. No paraba de sonar.

—Ya voy— Dije. En cuanto abrí un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ella e hizo que cayese al suelo.

— ¡TÍA!, ¡TÍA!, ¡TÍA! — Era Ruth— ¡QUE GUAY!

— Lo sé, y me alegra no ser la única en tener que ir allí— Dijo la chica levantándose del suelo. Se alegraba que Ruth estuviese así de entusiasmada, normalmente no es tan... mmm... ¿como decirlo?... ¿entusiasta?

—Ya ves, al principio estaba cagada de miedo, cuando me llegó la carta que me trajo esa lechuza, porque no quería ser la única allí pero ahora que me has dicho que a ti también te han admitido me he relajado— empezó a explicar la chica mientras iban por el pasillo camino hacia la cocina.

—Y yo... por cierto, ¿donde vamos a comprar todos los materiales? — Pregunté mientras cogía un zumo de la nevera— porque estos materiales no creo que se encuentren por aquí...

—Yo no he leído la lista de los materiales— dijo Ruth sacando la carta de su bolsillo y yéndose a la parte de los materiales.

—Son súper raros, y ¿sabes que podemos llevar una lechuza, un gato o un sapo?

—Yo quiero una lechuza— dijo la chica mientras leía la lista— un caldero... una pluma de fénix... una varita... es cierto, ¿donde vamos a encontrar todo esto? — Nazareth se encogió de hombros.

De repente, como si por arte de magia hubiese pasado, la respuesta llegó a ellas... de la nada apareció una lechuza en la cocina.

—Anda, mira— dijo Ruth. Las chicas corrieron hacia ella y le quitaron la carta que llevaba esta ataba en la pata.

La abrieron y leyeron el contenido con gran entusiasmo e intriga, decía así:

Señoritas Nazareth y Ruth, el Ministerio de Magia de Londres se encargará de enviarles un corresponsal el día 15 de Agosto para ayudarles a comprar su material escolar, ya que ustedes son _muggles _(gente con familias no mágicas) al bar "El Caldero Chorreante" a las 13:00.

Les estaremos esperando.


	3. Chapter 3

Las dos se miraron a los ojos, confundidas… ¿En Londres? ¿EN LONDRES?

— Está bien, quedan tres días para el 15 de agosto… el problema es; ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Londres? Por lo menos yo, no tengo dinero…

— Yo tampoco…— Dijo Ruth pensativa— ¿Quizás no haya una forma más… "_mágica" _de viajar?

Se escuchó un graznido lejano. Las dos amigas miraron por la ventana. Otra lechuza venía hacia la casa, volando con maestría. Pero se ve que no vio el cristal, y se chocó contra él. Ruth abrió la boca de la impresión; Nazareth solo alzó una ceja, divertida.

Ambas salieron al patio. La lechuza se recuperó y se fue volando al igual que vino. Ruth cogió la carta y la leyó para sí.

— Dice que… una vecina tuya nos ayudará.

— Una vecina mía…— Dijo pensativa Nazareth. De pronto, se le pusieron los ojos como platos— ¡Ya sé quién es!

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó Ruth con curiosidad. La otra chiquilla no le hizo caso y se dirigió al teléfono, que estaba en la cocina.

— La señora Mary. Siempre supe que tenía algo extraño. Seguro que es ella.

Nazareth llamó. Pero no contestó nadie.

— Qué raro…

— Quizás no esté— Sugirió Ruth sentándose en el sofá, mientras acariciaba al perro de su amiga. Sonó el timbre de la casa. Nazareth dejó el teléfono donde estaba y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Señora Mary!

Ruth no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se levantó del sofá tan rápido como pudo, dejando al perro estupefacto, para ir a ver aquella señora.

En efecto, ahí estaba. Era una señora de mediana estatura, con los ojos color verde ácido y el pelo hecho una maraña. Se la veía buena persona.

— Hola, muchachas— Saludó— Sólo vengan a mi casa el día 15. Traigan consigo bastante dinero, les hará falta. Adiós.

La señora se fue con paso rápido del lugar.

— Vaya, pues sí va a resultar que es cierto esto del mundo mágico… ¿Verdad, Nazareth? — Le preguntó. Pasaron unos segundos, sin obtener respuesta— ¿Nazareth? — Repitió, esta vez mirándola. Tenía la mirada perdida. Le dio una palmada en su cara, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

— ¡Sí, sí! — Exclamó, volviendo al mundo real— Es que me sorprendió, solamente.

Ruth suspiró por el calor. Ambas volvieron a la casa.

— ¿Qué tal se tomó tu madre lo de la carta? — Preguntó Nazareth sentándose en una mecedora.

— Pues… bueno. Dijo que no le extrañaba y que le parecía bien. ¿Y la tuya, todo bien?

— Actuó tan ausente como siempre— Sonrió. Esa era una de las pocas cosas buenas de su madre, que a veces pasaba mucho de ella y sus asuntos.

Las dos se la pasaron charlando todo el día. Ruth comió en casa de Nazareth, a su madre no le importaba, ni a su hermano. Parecía que el único que se ocupaba de ella era su padre. Era el hombre más cariñoso y divertido que Nazareth se había cruzado en su camino, pero lo malo era que trabajaba casi todo el día y cuando venía a la casa siempre se iba a dormir, porque se encontraba agotado. Aun así, ella lo admiraba.

Su padre se tomó muy bien eso de que fuera a un colegio especial. Su niña siempre había sido superior en muchos aspectos, pero ahora lo era más.

Al final, Ruth se fue a su casa, y Nazareth se fue a su cuarto a leer algún libro o dibujar sobre cualquier folio blanco que se le presentase.

Pensó en el poder que tenía para hacer levitar objetos, o desplazarlos unos centímetros. Vale, era poca cosa, pero al menos era poder. Se extrañó que Ruth no lo tuviera, si también era maga. Guardó sus pinturas y sus libros y se dispuso a dormir, mientras que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pálida cara.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era 15 de agosto. ¿Qué hicieron las dos muchachas, que se pasó un día sin que ellas se enteraran?

Las dos se encontraban en la puerta de la señora Mary. Ruth tragó saliva y Nazareth empezó a sudar. Ambas llevaban el dinero que les suministró sus padres.

La chica de ojos negros tocó tres veces a la puerta: ni siquiera tenía timbre. Se escuchó un "¡Ya voy" Desde adentro, hasta que les abrió la mujer.

— ¡Oh, bienvenidas! Pasad, pasad. Vais muy guapas las dos.

Ruth iba con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros algo rotos y una camiseta de tirantes algo transparente de color malva. En los pies llevaba unas bambas, y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta. Nazareth llevaba un vestido de tirantes, a cuadros, que combinaban los colores azul y rosa pastel. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias abiertas con algo de tacón, y su pelo se encontraba suelto.

—Gra-gracias…— Tartamudeó la más delgada y bajita.

La señora las llevó hacia el salón. Era bastante grande, con fotografías antiguas… y lo más impresionante era, ¡que se movían!

Las chicas optaron por no decir nada. Se pararon en frente de una chimenea bastante llena de polvo.

—Bueno chicas— Dijo la señora, rompiendo el silencio— Viajaremos con polvos _flu_.

— ¿Polvos _flu_? — Dudó Nazareth; no sabía qué eran los polvos _flu._

— Sí, sí. Mirad, sólo tenéis que coger una pizca de este polvo— La señora se lo mostró a las chicas. Era un polvo color ceniza, algo brillante— Decís el nombre del sitio a donde queréis ir, tiráis el polvo y listo. Es fácil.

Las dos chicas se miraron, aturdidas. Pensaron que todo eso era una broma.

— Ve tú primero, Nazareth.

— ¿Eh, por qué yo?

— Se te ve más segura que ella— Dijo señalando a Ruth, y era cierto; se estaba comiendo las uñas de los nervios.

—Bueno…— Dijo en un hilo de voz. Tomó un poco de polvo y se situó bajo la chimenea.

Carraspeó mientras sus dos acompañantes las miraban fijamente.

— ¿A- adónde teníamos que ir?

— Caldero Chorreante— Le recordó Ruth.

Nazareth dio una bocanada de aire, para después gritar.

— ¡Caldero Chorreante!

Y después de tirar el polvo, unas llamas verdes la cubrieron por completo. Sintió que le jalaban del ombligo bruscamente, y daba tantas vueltas que parecía una montaña rusa.

Después de ese viaje aterrizó en otra chimenea distinta. Estaba en un local, lleno de gente, más bien niños de su edad.

Se quitó de la chimenea y se sacudió el polvo que cubría su cuerpo.

— Madre mía…— Musitó maravillada— Nunca creí que viajaría así.

Las personas la miraban extrañada mientras hablaban en inglés. Ella se sintió apenada por no poder entenderlos.

Al poco rato, Ruth llegó, aterrizando de culo y llenándose de polvo. Nazareth la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¡Wow, qué viaje más movido! Aunque por lo menos es gratis.

Nazareth asintió y ayudó a Ruth a sacudirse el polvo.

— ¿Esto es el Caldero Chorreante ese?

— Se supone…

—Pues qué deprimente— Se lamentó Ruth. De la nada, se les acercó un hombre calvo y agarrotado, con unas gafas de media luna. Sus ojos eran castaños y penetrantes. Vestía con un traje algo desaliñado y desgastado, quizás de su tanto uso. Portaba un maletín.

— Señoritas. Soy Gregory Braine. Seré vuestro guía, hasta que lleguemos al Callejón Diagón. Síganme, por favor.

Las muchachas asintieron y le siguieron. Llegaron hasta un patio trasero, lleno de escobas para fregar y algún que otro cubo o trapo. El hombre tomó una varita de su bolsillo. Parecía un palo normal. Tocó varios ladrillos con la varita. Después de unos segundos, esos ladrillos se movieron, hasta que dejaron la pared completamente despejada.

Las chicas miraron hacia la calle: estaba bulliciosa, con gente vestida como verdaderos brujos y sombreros de pico. Algunos llevaban mascotas, otros eran niños de su edad. Lo más curioso eran las tiendas. Ninguna era igual. Vendían libros, mascotas, túnicas, varitas… pero lo que más les impresionó era el gran edificio de color blanco destellante al fondo.

— Impresionante— Murmuraron las dos, meditabundas. El señor Braine comenzó a andar por la calle, seguido de las dos muchachas.

— Señoritas— Las llamó— Su guía terminó. Ése fue el tutorial para entrar en el mundo mágico. Si me disculpan, me voy— Se despidió, cansado.

Mientras se iba, las dos muchachas se miraron. Ruth le dio un codazo a Nazareth y la empujó hacia el señor; claramente, tenían varias dudas. El señor Braine se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó, con el mismo tono de antes. Nazaret tragó saliva y se alisó el vestido.

— Eh, bueno, verá…— Tartamudeó— Quisiera cambiar mi dinero por… ¿Libras? Sí, eso, libras.

El hombre se recolocó las gafas.

— Aquí no se utilizan libras, sino galeones, sickles y knuts. Pueden cambiar el dinero en el banco de Gringots. Es ese edificio allá al fondo.

— Eh, y, uh… bueno, tenía otra duda.

— Dígame, señorita— La animó el hombre. Nazareth se sonrojó de vergüenza.

— ¿C-como es que nos entiende? Estamos en Londres y…

—Ah, eso— Suspiró. Sacó de su bolsillo la varita que había utilizado con anterioridad, y apuntó a Nazareth. Ésta, creyendo que le iba a lanzar algún conjuro, cerró los ojos fuertemente y pegó sus brazos al cuerpo. El hombre pronunció unas palabras extrañas y salió un fino rayo de luz azul de la punta de la varita; esto a Ruth la dejó fascinada. — Ya— Finalizó, guardando su varita.

Nazareth abrió un ojo, y después el otro. No le había pasado nada, pero ahora escuchaba y entendía todo lo que la gente comentaba a su alrededor. Sonrió excitada y dio un salto. A causa de eso, el viento se puso furioso y los animales gruñían y chillaban como si los fueran a matar. Inmediatamente, Nazareth se calmó, recordando las consecuencias de sus poderes.

El hombre dio media vuelta con intención de irse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? — Se lamentó Ruth, secándose una lágrima inexistente. Nazareth rió con fuerza.

— Ah, sí, perdone— Sacó de nuevo su varita, pronunció aquel hechizo y Ruth pudo entender, por fin, el inglés. Al fin aquel hombre se fue.

Las dos se quedaron solas de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor.

— Bueno, vamos al banco, ¿No?

— Claro— Dijo Nazareth, acompañada de Ruth. No estaba muy lejos aquel edificio. Entraron por sus grandes puertas. Todo era silencioso, muy silencioso. Sólo se escuchaban miles de lápices o bolígrafos escribir sobre algún papel duro.

Lo que más les extrañó a las dos era que los hombres que habían allí no tenían su tamaño habitual. Eran pequeños, muy pequeños, con unas manos grandes y pies iguales. Sus caras no eran muy atractivas que digamos.

— Madre mía en qué lío nos vamos a meter— Susurró Ruth en el oído de su amiga. Ésta sólo se limitó a asentir.

La más bajita y menuda se agarró del brazo de la más alta y gordita. Ambas estaban nerviosas. Todos los hombrecitos las miraban.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el director de todo el banco. Estaba escribiendo, con una pluma bastante vaporosa. Ruth carraspeó, pero no le hizo caso. Nazareth también carraspeó, aunque más fuerte, pero aquel señor seguía en las mismas.

La más alta empezó a alterarse. Sintió su fuerza interior fluir. Ruth, que notaba sus cambios de humor, le pellizcó el brazo con fuerza, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

— Auch— Se quejó— Me has hecho daño…

— Contrólate, sino nos echarán de aquí…

Miraron de nuevo al hombrecito: ésta vez las miraba. Ésta vez fue Ruth la que se adelantó.

— Disculpe. Quisiéramos cambiar dinero. ¿Es aquí?

— Sí, claro— Afirmó. A pesar de ser pequeño, tenía una voz grave— Esperen aquí. — Se bajó un momento de su asiento, y a los pocos minutos volvió con una cajita. — ¿Cuánto dinero desean cambiar?

Ruth le tendió el suyo y éste le entregó un saquito algo pesado. Nazareth hizo lo mismo y recibió otro saquito.

— Pueden marcharse— Dijo el hombre, volviendo a sus actividades. Ambas salieron a paso ligero de allí, agobiadas.

— Menudo bichejo— Le dijo Nazareth a Ruth. Ella le dio toda la razón.

— ¿Dónde vamos ahora? — Preguntó Ruth, mirando la lista de los materiales.

— A la primera tienda que veamos… ¿Qué tal si vamos a esa? — Nazareth señaló una tienda vieja, con título de "Madame Malkin"

— Vale— Las dos entraron, observando que había unos niños tomándose medida para sus uniformes. Eran bastante oscuros y deprimentes. Las dos se miraron de reojo, hasta que las atendió una señora oronda y de aspecto familiar.

— ¡Hola, niñas! Soy Madame Malkin. Si os importa pasar por aquí para tomar sus medidas.

Las niñas pasaron a una sala con dos taburetes. La señora Malkin les pidió que subieran.

— Bien, os prestaré a ambas el modelo estándar, para ver cómo os queda…

Las dos se lo probaron. A Nazareth le quedaba demasiado corto de mangas y de bajo; a Ruth todo lo contrario. Ni siquiera se le veían los pies.

Madame Malkin trajo para Nazareth una túnica y un uniforme modelo adolescente, que le quedaba a la perfección. La señora tuvo que remendar con alfileres el uniforme y la túnica de Ruth para que le quedara perfecto.

— ¡Bien! Ya está listo. Serán doce galeones y cuatro sickles— Las muchachas pagaron y se fueron con los uniformes, metidos cuidadosamente en una bolsa.

— ¿Y ahora…?

— Ahora… tengo hambre— Rió Ruth con un leve sonrojo. Su amiga sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola holaa. Bien ¿Qué os está pareciendo esta locura? Esperemos que os agrade tanto como a nosotras. Este capítulo os dejará un poco en shock, seguro xD bien. Disfrutad de nuestra humilde historia. Nos leemos.**

Ambas volvieron al Caldero Chorreante. Se sirvieron, las dos, cervezas de mantequilla. Tenían curiosidad por saber a qué sabían. También pidieron comida, por suerte había comida normal, muggle.

Las dos terminaron rápido. Se extrañaron un poco al volver al callejón. Las tiendas no cerraban ni para un pequeño descanso.

Compraron los libros en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en una tienda llena de calderos y balanzas de latón y cobre, seguido de una tienda de animales. Ruth se quedó fascinada por una lechuza regordeta, que se acicalaba las plumas con desdén. Era de color marrón, con pintas blancas. Su cara era blanca, salvo una aureola al final de las plumas de ésta, de color negro. Era un animal precioso. Miraba con sus intensos ojos amarillos a Ruth

— Oh— Aulló— Es muy bonito. Me lo voy a comprar.

Sin embargo, a Nazareth le interesaban más los gatos. Las lechuzas le parecían algo sucias. Miró las jaulas, esperando que algún gatito llamara su atención. Había de todas las especies: grandes y peludos, regordetes y bonitos, pequeños y menudos… hasta que encontró a uno pequeñito, no tendría ni dos semanas de nacido. Era un gato siamés, con los ojos profundamente azules. Inmediatamente se enamoró de él.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamó, mordiéndose el labio. Sacó de su bolsillo el dinero. Sólo tenía ocho galeones y dos knuts, y el gato costaba once galeones justos. Con tristeza, guardó de nuevo sus monedas.

— ¿No te llega el dinero? — Preguntó Ruth, tomando a la lechuza con su brazo. La pequeña negó, con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos.

— Perdona, pero no quiero estar aquí… ¿Pagas la lechuza y nos encontramos en la tienda de varitas?

— Está bien…— Dijo Ruth, frunciendo los labios. Nazareth se fue, perdiéndose entre la multitud. — Espero que esté bien…— Murmurando, entrando en la tienda.

Nazareth se chocaba con todas las personas que se cruzaban con ella. Una gran tristeza invadía su ser. Pasó cerca de una floristería, e hizo que sus flores se marchitaran sin querer.

Aligeró el paso, hasta irse por un callejón bastante oscuro y con no muy buena pinta. Al no haber nadie, se dejó apoyar en la pared que daba a una tienda. Suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Le agobiaba mucho no tener el dinero suficiente. No le iba a llegar para la varita.

Cerró los ojos y cruzó sus piernas por los tobillos. Alzó el rostro.

Escuchó que la puerta de la tienda se abría, dejando salir a un hombre. A la pequeña le dio pena estar ahí sola, así que se reincorporó y siguió hasta el final para salir de aquel oscuro callejón.

Pero todo se torció. El hombre que salió no parecía haberla visto, y al haber salido corriendo se golpeó tan fuerte con ella que incluso los dos cayeron en el sucio suelo, lleno de alguna hierba que crecía entre los rincones.

El hombre cayó en sus piernas y levantó su cabeza, adolorido. Nazareth simplemente estaba tirada en plancha, con sus manos en la cabeza, apretando fuertemente por el golpe seco recibido.

Una fuerte corriente de viento atravesó el callejón. El señor se levantó, sobándose el codo. Se dio cuenta que la chica estaba todavía tendida en el suelo.

— ¡Perdona! — Se disculpó, corriendo a ayudarla. La agarró del antebrazo, con cuidado de no hacerla daño. Por fin, se levantó. La divisó de arriba abajo: su cabello estaba despeinado, el vestido arrugado y su cara estaba llena de roña y polvo. Aun así le pareció una chica muy bonita.

— ¿Perdona, PERDONA? — Graznó, al borde del llanto. Se sacudió el vestido mientras que tosía, algo de polvo. — Perdona es cuando le pisas el pie a alguien, perdona es cuando te confundes de asiento en el cine… — Empezaba a parlotear, mientras que el hombre se rascaba la nuca. — Esto no tiene perdón…

— ¿Cine? ¿Qué es un cine? — Preguntó amablemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nazareth se sonrojó, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Eran muy brillantes y bonitos. — Perdóname, señorita… no miraba por dónde iba, y no esperaba encontrarme aquí con alguien.

La chica asintió, mientras se acomodaba el pelo. Aquél hombre le ofreció un pañuelo, y ésta se dispuso a limpiarse la cara.

— Me llamo Remus Lupin.

— Yo… yo me llamo Nazareth Babiano…

— Que nombre tan raro…— Sonrió el hombre. Nazareth rodó los ojos. El suyo no es que fuera muy común.

— Te acompaño hasta la salida. Este no es un lugar demasiado apropiado para una señorita.

La pequeña asintió. Remus le pasó el brazo por la espalda, hasta llegar a su hombro. Nazareth se sonrojó por ese gesto, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Has venido a comprar tu material para Hogwarts, verdad?

Ella asintió.

— Oh, me recuerda cuando vine por primera vez al callejón. Estaba tan entusiasmado. ¿En qué curso estás?

— En primero…— Dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿En serio? Creía que estabas en cuarto o algo así— Rió. Nazareth sonrió para sus adentros. Le parecía muy simpático y muy amable. — ¿Y vienes sola?

— Con una amiga… está en la tienda de animales.

— Entonces te acompañaré hasta allí— Se ofreció. Ella no se había sentido tan protegida antes. Se sintió feliz, con un ardor en el estómago. Su pequeña pero gran fuerza comenzó a brotar, haciendo que los pequeños brotes de hierba de las paredes se multiplicaran. Remus notó su poder y sonrió de soslayo, al fin y al cabo, los magos notaban esas cosas.

Llegaron los dos hasta el callejón. Estaba más lleno de gente que antes. Nazareth se encogió.

— No me gustan los sitios con gente— Le dijo a Remus, jalando de su raída y estropeada túnica. Él le acarició el pelo.

— No te preocupes, pronto saldrás de aquí. Sólo te falta conseguir tu animal y la varita, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Preguntó perpleja. Remus rió.

— Las bolsas… ya sabes.

— Ah…— Murmuró la pequeña, sonrojándose. Ambos fueron a la tienda de animales, encontrándose con Ruth peleando con el asistente.

— ¿Cómo puede valer la lechuza quince galeones? ¿Está usted loco? — Exclamaba, alterada. Y ahí siguieron peleando.

Nazareth se llevó las manos a la cara. Ya estaba montando un espectáculo.

— Bueno — Dijo Remus, mirando a Ruth de reojo— ¿Qué animal pensabas escoger?

— Esto… ya no me alcanza el dinero— Confesó, apenada. — Pero me gustaría ese gato siamés— Dijo señalándolo. Remus alzó una ceja.

— Hagamos un trato— Propuso— Tú me das todo lo que tengas y te compro el gato. ¿Qué me dices?

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó, nerviosa— Oh, no… yo, yo no puedo…

— Vamos, será un regalo de disculpa— Le dijo, guiñando un ojo. Nazareth se sonrojó hasta alcanzar el color de un tomate.

Ella sacó su dinero del bolsillo y se lo tendió. Remus contó el dinero y lo guardó en su chaqueta con parches. Ruth, al final, consiguió que le rebajaran cuatro galeones, y se llevó a la lechuza. Le puso de nombre Avril.

Remus le compró el gatito y se lo tendió entre sus manos. Ambos se tocaron y sintieron un hormigueo entre sus manos. A Nazareth se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho por la emoción que sentía. Al final, el señor se tuvo que ir, pero antes de hacerlo, tomó la mano de Nazareth y le dio un suave beso en el dorso.

— Espero encontrarnos en otra ocasión— Dijo con una sonrisa— Adiós.

— Adiós…— Se despidió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se había ido.

Nazaret cogió al pequeño gatito entre sus brazos, era tan mono, tan chiquitito. Decidió ponerle Marshall. Puso al animal en dentro de su bolsa, que era muy espaciosa, y sacó su cabecita, por lo que se podía apreciar una pequeña bolita.

La gente se paraba muchas veces para ver al pequeño animal, todo el mundo se quedaba encariñado con el gato. Yo me sonrojaba cada vez que alguien hacía algún alago a mi gato.

Por otro lado iba Ruth, que no se enteraba de nada, estaba demasiado encariñada con Avril.

Al final decidimos ir a comprar la varita. Ollivanders, la mejor tienda de varitas que había por todo el callejón, según nos habían dicho los paisanos a los que preguntamos de camino allá.

Era un poco antigua. Entramos, no había nadie en el mostrador. Ruth y yo nos miramos de reojo, sin saber que hacer. Al final la más bajita fue con paso algo inseguro hasta el mostrador y tocó 2 veces al timbrecito que había.

Al momento no ocurrió nada, pero a los segundos siguientes sonó un estrepitoso ruido en el interior que hizo dar un salto del susto a las dos chicas, hasta la lechuza se asustó y pegó un graznido.

— ¿Que ha sido eso...? — preguntó la más alta con un poco de terror en la voz.

Pero antes de que Ruth pudiese decir algo una silueta salió del fondo del pasillo. La chica retrocedió hasta donde estaba su amiga y se pegó a ella. Del pasillo salió un hombre, ya mayor, con el pelo blanco y gafas de media luna.

— Hola niñas, soy el señor Ollivanders ¿Sois de primer año? — preguntó el señor Ollivanders yendo hacia su mostrador y nos sonrió.

— S-si, esto... veníamos a comprar una varita — explicó Ruth.

— Claro, claro tengo la que necesitáis... — se volvió y fue a mirar en su almacén. Las chicas estiraron un poco el cuello y pudieron ver de cajitas, apiladas en muchísimas estanterías enormes.

El señor Ollivanders volvió al cabo de 5 minutos con un buen montón de cajitas en los brazos. Las depositó en el mostrador.

— Bien, ¿quien quiere ser la primera? — preguntó amablemente. Nazareth de inmediato le dio un pequeño empujón a su amiga — Ahh bien, tú — dijo señalando a la chica. Ruth fue hasta él un poco desconfiada ya que el hombre había sacado una varita de dentro de una de las cajas — tienes que agitarla — explicó Ollivanders.

La chica agitó la varita y de repente los cristales de la tienda dieron un chirrido y se hicieron añicos.

— ¡Ostras! lo siento... — se disculpó Ruth depositando la varita, como si una bomba se tratase, en su cajita.

— No te preocupes hija, esto lo arreglo yo en un plis plas — sacó una varita de su volsillo y la agitó 2 veces apuntando hacia el cristal. Al momento la ventana volvió a estar como nueva.

— Guau- susurró Nazareth de la impresión.

— Prueba con esta — le ofreció Ollivanders a Ruth, dandole otra, un poco más grande. Pero nada. Tubo que probar co varitas más, hasta que al final en cuanto cogió la siguiente de la varita salieron unas cuantas chispas violetas, era extraño, es como si la varita tuviese vida propia y dijese que le gustaba — mmmh... interesante...

— ¿Que es lo que ha pasado, señor Ollivanders? — preguntó la chiquilla preocupada.

— Parece que a la varita le gustas, esta debe de ser la tuya.

— ¿Perdón? ¿que le gusto a una varita? — la chica estaba flipando.

— Cada varita escoge a su dueño — explicó — y parece que esta te ha escogido a ti.

— Flipante — dijo ella mientras examinaba a su varita alucinada.

— Esta varita está hecha con pelo de unicornio, de 27 cm y madera de arce, serán 7 galeones — Ruth un poco refunfuñando por el precio, pero al final se los entregó.

— Ahora yo, ahora yo- decía ilusionada Nazareth. Ollivanders cogió una de las primeras varitas que había probado Ruth, pero en cuanto la cogió salió disparada hasta el techo y se quedó clavada en la lámpara — Ups...

— No importa, te doy otra — dijo y le entregó una más fina y pequeña. Pero los resultados no fueron muy distintos. La varita soltó una bocanada de chispas rojas y al segundo después salió despedida hasta el almacén.

La chica probó y probó, pero ninguna valían. Al cabo de 15 minutos una montaña de cajas de varitas que el señor Ollivanders iba sacando del almacén para que la chica las probase, se amontonaban en el mostrador, y hasta por el sueño.

— Esto es inútil — dijo Nazareth sentándose en una silla y al borde de la desesperación.

—Puede que sea eso... — dijo Ollivanders más para si mismo que para las niñas- puede que sea un tipo de magos bastante raros... en mi vida solo he visto 2 personas con esa capacidad...

— ¿Que quiere decir? — preguntó Nazareth alzando una ceja.

-Verás... existen algunos magos que no necesitan varita para hacer magia, pero son demasiado difíciles de encontrar... y parece ser que tú eres una de ellas- la chica se quedó asombrada ¿en serio no necesitaba una varita para hacer magia?- la razón por la que todas las varitas no funcionan contigo es por eso.

— Quiere decir... ¿Que soy una rara? — preguntó apenada.

— ¿Que dices chiquilla? eso no es así, esta clase de magos son bastante buenos a la hora de realizar magia y aquí en el mundo mágico son bastante populares — dijo con una sonrisa- los demás niños de Hogwarts se quedarán alucinados contigo.

Nazareth se sonrojó un poco por aquello. Al final salieron de la tienda y decidieron ir otra vez al "Caldero Chorreante". No sabían que iban a hacer, porque ahora que habían comprado todos sus materiales escolares, ¿como diablos iban a regresar a España? sus respuestas quedaron resueltas cuando al volver a la posada el dueño Tom se acercó a nosotras.

— ¿Vosotras sois Ruth y Nazareth, no? — Las chicas asintieron- tienen reservadas unas habitaciones hasta el día 1 de Septiembre, vuestras familias ya están al tanto de todo, que pasen buena noche.

Se miraron con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sin duda ese año iba a ser inolvidable.


	5. Chapter 5

Las dos fueron a la habitación. La verdad es que no tenía mucho. Una cama de matrimonio, un armario, un baúl algo gastado y un aseo. Sus padres le habían enviado en una maleta la ropa necesaria para todo un año de colegio. Nazareth se dirigió a la ventana con su pequeño gatito y Ruth fue a ver el baño. Realmente hacía calor, aunque estuvieran en Londres. En las paredes, había cuadros que se movían y las saludaban, igual que en casa de la señora Mary.

Ruth salió del baño, con los brazos en jarra.

— Bueno, no es un palacio, pero no está mal— sonrió. Nazareth miraba el exterior desde la ventana.

— Todavía no me lo puedo creer…

— ¿El qué, lo de Hogwarts? Yo tampoco, nunca pensé que-

— ¡Ese hombre era tan lindo! — Dijo de repente, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación con su gato, que maullaba desconsoladamente — No lo olvidaré jamás, jamás…

Ruth se llevó una mano a la cara. Ya empezaba a delirar.

— ¿Ya te estás enamorando, tan pronto?

— Es que, es que… — los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y se tiró en plancha en la cama, acompañada de un suspiro.

Ruth rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

No hicieron mucho durante los días restantes. Sólo estaba disponible el Callejón Diagón al mundo mágico, y no había demasiadas tiendas. Escucharon que en Hogwarts se podía ir en tercer año a un pueblecito mágico a las afueras llamado Hogsmeade. Pero el tercer año todavía estaba lejos, debían pensar en el primero todavía. Tenían muchas ganas de empezar, empezar con todo. ¿Cómo sería Hogwarts, qué secretos esconderían sus paredes, y los profesores, serían majos?

Sus dudas acabarían pronto, pues ya era 1 de Septiembre. No habían pegado ojo en toda la noche, y sus mascotas tampoco pararon.

Al final Nazareth y Ruth se quedaron dormidas a las 5 de la mañana y casi les pasa factura.

Cogieron todas sus pertenencias y las metieron como pudieron en un baúl muy grande (en comparación a ellas) que habían comprado anteriormente.

Tenían que ir a Londres, a Londres… a la estación de King Cross. Estaba un poco lejos y tuvieron que coger el metro. Se perdieron una vez, pasándose unas paradas, pero como no tenían más dinero tuvieron que ir a pie, arrastrando los baúles como pudieron.

Muertas de cansancio, de sueño y de hambre (daba la casualidad de que no habían desayunado, con las prisas) por fin llegaron a King Cross, con sus billetes en la mano. Tenían que ir al andén 9 y ¾… ¿pero eso existe?

— Debe de estar equivocado— Ruth miraba con detenimiento su billete a través de la luz. Por lo que se veía estaba perfectamente.

Nazareth encogió los hombros mientras que divisaba a unos niños iguales que ellas con unos baúles y sus mascotas encerradas en las jaulas. Corrían como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Oye, quizás deberíamos de seguirlos…— Susurró Nazareth al oído de Ruth.

— ¿Crees que van a Hogwarts?

— Claro, mira que pintas llevaban… iguales que las nuestras. Vamos.

Las dos tomaron sus baúles, que ahora estaban establecidos en cómodos carros con ruedas y lo siguieron hasta el andén 9 y 10.

Los niños se despidieron de sus padres y se colocaron en posición, como si fuesen a hacer una carrera. Dicho y hecho, hicieron un spring y se dirigieron hacia el andén 9. Las dos chicas no podían creerlo, ¡se iban a chocar!

Ruth se tapó la cara esperando el desastre mientras que Nazareth simplemente veía la escena, atónita. El chico no se había chocado, no… había pasado a través de aquél duro muro de puros ladrillos.

— ¿Q-qué ha pasado? — preguntó Ruth, haciéndose huecos entre los dedos.

— El chico ha atravesado la pared— Nazareth sonrió, emocionada— No nos pasará nada. Venga, vamos.

Las dos fueron y el resto de los chicos pasaron. Ellas, con valor, se prepararon y fueron corriendo con sus baúles.

Sorprendentemente habían pasado. A Ruth casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Se palpó el cuerpo, comprobando que no le había pasado nada.

— ¡Increíble! — gritó, eufórica. Nazareth escuchó como la gente los miraban y algunos murmuraban "qué decir… hijos de muggles" así que intentó apaciguar a su amiga.

Miraron el gran tren rojo y brillante: parecía sacado de un cuento. Las dos se subieron al tren con los pesados baúles. Buscaron un compartimento libre y lo encontraron de milagro, al fondo del tren. Coloraron los baúles en unas baldas y se sentaron, resoplando, en los cómodos asientos.

— Vaya día…— Suspiró la más bajita, mirando por la ventana a los padres que saludaban a sus hijos, y algunos niños rezagados que entraban esquivamente en el tren.

— Y tanto, qué agobio— Bostezó Nazareth, sosteniendo su gatito que jugaba con sus manos.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

— Un poco… pero es normal, ¿a que tú también lo estás? —Preguntó la más alta con una media sonrisa. Ruth asintió mientras liberaba a su lechuza de la jaula. Le picoteó el dedo cariñosamente.

— Me pregunto cuándo nos iremos…

Después de decir esto, el tren silbó y se puso en marcha. Las chicas se miraron, impresionadas.

— ¿Eres vidente? — Preguntó Nazareth en modo de broma. Ruth rió.

Se escuchaban a niños reír por todo el tren, junto con algunas pisotadas. Las dos estaban bastante cansadas ese día y sólo se limitaron a cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco antes de llegar a Hogwarts, pero alguien se lo impidió.

Una chica llamó a la puerta, con un baúl. Las dos amigas la miraron y dijeron que entrara. Era una chica más o menos un poco más alta que Ruth, se veía que tenía origen asiático, con unas gafas de pasta y una gran y bonita sonrisa.

— Hola…— Dijo con timidez— ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? Es que los demás compartimentos están llenos.

— No hay problema— Nazareth palpó el asiento que tenía al lado de ella y la chica se sentó.

— Muchas gracias. Me llamo Marifan. ¿Y vosotras?

— Yo soy Nazareth.

— Y yo Ruth— Concluyó la otra. Marifan les dio la mano a cada una.

— ¿Es vuestro primer año? — Las chicas asintieron— ¡Genial! El mío también. Soy hija de muggles, ¿sabéis? Espero que me traten bien los de nacidos de magos…

— Nosotras también somos hijas de muggles— sonrieron las dos a la asiática— no te preocupes, si te hacen algo, estaremos ahí. Somos muy valientes, ¿sabes? — Dijo Nazareth golpeándose el pecho con orgullo. Las tres rieron.

Se quedaron hablando de cosas muy interesantes y vieron los libros que tenían que estudiar este año para Hogwarts. No eran muy difíciles, quizás el libro de Pociones era el que se llevaba la palma, y el de la Historia de la Magia.

Pasó una señora con un carrito lleno de deliciosos dulces, desconocidos para las tres. Había pasteles naranjas, otros con forma de caldero, bolsitas de papel que se movían desesperadamente, piruletas y bebidas. Compraron lo justo para cada una, pues sus padres no les dieron mucho dinero que digamos.

— Que bueno, madre— Murmuró Ruth, con la boca llena de pastelitos— No sabían que los dulces mágicos supieran tan bien.

— Y que lo digas— Comentó Marifan, comiendo un regaliz de color naranja.

Nazareth abrió una especie de caja alargada. Leyó su inscripción.

— Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott…

Las dos chicas restantes la miraron. Abrió la caja y tomó una gragea de color dorado brillante. Parecía que estaba pintada.

— ¿De todos los sabores, pero qué sabores serán?

Nazareth degustó esa gragea. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿A qué sabe, Naza? — Preguntó la adorable asiática.

— Sabe a miel. Está muy bueno.

Las dos exclamaron "¡Increíble!" y tomaron un par de grageas por cortesía de Nazareth. A Ruth le tocó una con sabor a palomitas de maíz, y a Marifan una con sabor a café.

Oscurecía por cada minuto que pasaba. Las tres se quedaron profundamente dormidas en aquél cubículo y despertaron cuando el tren se paró bruscamente, anunciando la llegada de Hogwarts. Se pusieron el uniforme rápidamente, tomaron sus maletas, metieron a sus mascotas (por cierto, el gato de Marifan hizo muy buenas migas con el de Nazareth) en sus respectivas jaulas. Las dejaron en los pasillos pues el equipaje se transportaba mágicamente hasta las habitaciones.

Se tuvieron que montar en unas carrozas bastante extrañas, sin ningún animal que tirase de ellas. Las tres compartieron asiento con unos chicos que no paraban de mirarlas. Al final se cansaron y terminaron por ver el bosque.

Fueron unos 20 minutos los que pasaron. Las tres estaban nerviosas, muy nerviosas. ¿Qué tendrían que hacer cuando llegasen?

Sus pensamientos se pararon al llegar a un lago. Las tres se montaron en una preciada barquita, guiadas por un hombre muy alto y barbudo. Tenía cara de buena persona.

— ¡Los de primer año que se monten primero! — Gritaba. Las chicas hicieron caso y se montaron en un botecito. Una vez montadas se puso a remar solo. Los árboles de dispersaron y dejaron ver a un gran castillo, muy bien iluminado por dentro y con aspecto misterioso. Parecía que se iba a caer de un momento a otro.

Atravesaron un largo lago, estaba todo a oscuras, no se podía ver nada a más de 2 metros. Hacía bastante frío aquella noche. En nuestro bote iban Nazareth, MariFan y Ruth.

Las niñas estaban nerviosas, observaban las caras de curiosidad y nerviosismo de sus otros compañeros, ¿con quien les tocarían en la habitación?, ¿se llevarían bien?, no lo sabía... lo único que esperaban era que pudiesen estar juntas; aunque bien pensado... ¿puedes estar con quien quieras en las habitaciones?, ¿o los profesores decidían tu compañero de cuarto?

Con esas preguntas en su cabeza y muchas más flotaban en las mentes de las 3 chiquillas.

— ¡Mirad, allí, allí!- empezó a gritar un chico y señalando con el dedo hasta el horizonte. Las niñas se giraron y entre la niebla que se iba disipando pudieron ver la silueta de un enorme castillo— ¡Eso es Hogwarts!

No se lo podían ni creer, era... ¡Espectacular! nunca pudieron imaginarse que fuese un castillo, y encima tan enorme. Observaban con la boca abierta mientras se acercaban a la orilla.

— Bien, cuidado con no caerse, que esto resbala— indicaba el hombre tan grande y barbudo que nos había llevado hasta aquí. Nos bajamos en silencio, todavía sin poder creérnoslo, y teniendo cuidado de no resbalar ya que había mucho fango por allí.

— Ayy... — se escuchó de atrás. Ruth la patosa se había resbalado.

— Ruth, mira que eres torpe— decía Nazareth cruzándose de brazos y riéndose. La más bajita infló sus mejillas molesta.

— Anda hija, levántate— un chico, pelo corto y ojos verdes, se había acercado a ella. Le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a que se levantase.

— Gracias... — dijo esta avergonzada. Siguieron andando, el chico se les había unido a ellas— ¿Como te llamas?

— Soy Juan Jesús, ¿y vosotras?

— Yo soy Ruth, ella es MariFan y ella Nazareth— dijo la chica— oye, por tu acento y nombre ¿no será español, no?

— Claro que lo soy, vosotras también lo sois, ¿a que si?

— ¡Sii! Que casualidad encontrar aquí a alguien de España— decía Nazareth.

Después de un largo caminar llegaron por fin a la entrada de la gran escuela de magia. El hombre tan grande que nos había conducido hasta allí llamó 3 veces a la puerta. De esta salió una mujer mayor, con una túnica verde esmeralda y el pelo recojido en un excelente moño. Tenía un tono muy severo.

— Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall— dijo Hagrid.

— Muchas gracias Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. Entramos en el recibidor, este era enorme, el techo estaba tan alto que ni se podía ver. El pasillo estaba iluminado por grandes antorchas, que llameaban vivamente. Nos condujo hasta una gran escalera de mármol.

Desde una sala lejana se escuchaban voces, parece que el resto del colegio estaba ya allí. La profesora McGonagall los condujo hasta una sala vacía que había en el vestíbulo.

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts— empezó a decir la profesora— el banquete está a punto de comenzar, pero antes de eso debéis ocupar vuestro lugar en una de las casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante, porque mientras estéis aquí vuestra casa será vuestra familia, tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en la casa que os toque y en vuestro tiempo libre lo pasareis en la sala común de vuestra casa.  
Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y han producido notables magos y brujas. Mientras estéis aquí vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la asa con más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, y es todo un honor.  
La ceremonia de selección tendrá comienzo en unos minutos frente al resto del colegio. Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo, esperen aquí, por favor— y sin más la profesora salió de la habitación.

Los alumnos nos quedamos de piedra ¿una prueba?

— ¿Que clase de prueba será? — preguntó Mari Fan muerta de miedo.

— No sé pero delante del colegio ni miguita— dijo Juan Jesús.

— Estoy muerta de miedo, yo no sé nada de magia... — decía apenada Ruth.

De repente la gente empezó a gritar. De la nada empezaron a salir fantasmas. Eran de unos colores perla y transparentes. Iban discutiendo, sin hacerles mucho caso a los niños, que allí se encontraban.

— Creo que deberíamos de darle una segunda oportunidad a Peeves— decía un fraile gordo.

— Pero ya nos ha causado bastantes problemas Fraile...Oye, ¿y vosotros que hacéis aquí?- preguntó uno de los fantasmas a los de primer año. Nadie contestó.

— ¡Alumnos nuevos! — gritó el Fraile— espero verlos a todos en mi casa, Hufflepuf.

— ¡En marcha! — la profesora había vuelto, pero nadie se había dado cuenta.  
Fuimos saliendo, de uno en uno de la habitación. Todos íbamos muy callados, como si nos fuesen a degollar, pero ¿tenía eso mucha diferencia con lo real? si alguno de nosotros metía la pata sería humillante.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y pasaron por unas puertas de roble, hasta el gran comedor.

Era espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles de vela que flotaban solas en el aire; había cuatro grandes mesas, donde se sentaban todos los alumnos, en sus respectivas casas, y al fondo otra gran mesa donde residían los profesores. El techo, bajo un hechizo, hacía que pareciese el cielo de fuera.  
La profesora los condujo hasta la mesa de los profesores y los puse de espaldas a ellos. Trajo consigo un taburete y un sombrero muy viejo. De repente se hizo el silencio y del sombrero salió una boca, entonces empezó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mi mismo si pedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador se Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
A si que pruébame y te diré  
donde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuf,  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de versad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez a Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡A si que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el sombrero pensante.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos.

— ¡Entonces solo hay que probarse el sombrero! — exclamó Nazareth muy aliviada.

— Cuando diga vuestro nombre, os sentáis y os pondréis el sombrero en la cabeza— explicó McGonagall— ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una chiquilla con el pelo rubio y grandes coletas fue hasta el taburete y se colocó sombrero. Hubo un momento de pausa hasta que...

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! — gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Los de la mesa de Hufflepuff estallaron en aplausos mientras la niña fue a sentarse.

Fueron pasando cantidad de alumnos, algunos de ellos pudimos notar que también eran españoles ya que se llamaban Clara, Mariano y Silvia. Los 2 primeros fueron a Slytherin, mientras que Silvia fue a Ravenclaw.

— ¡Llerena, Ruth! — la chiquilla se apresuró ir hasta el taburete.


	6. Chapter 6

Se colocó el sombrero y de repente una voz, que solo ella podía escucharla en su cabeza, dijo: "Mmm veamos... a ti te pondré en..."

— ¡RAVENCLAW! — la mesa de los de Ravenclaw resonó con cantidad de aplausos y silbidos hacia la chica.

Fue corriendo a la mesa y se sentó, algunos alumnos le daban la mano, le saludaban o le daban palmaditas en la espalda, alegres.  
La chica resopló relajada por fin.

Pasaron algunos alumnos más hasta que le tocó el turno a Mari Fan; para gran sorpresa de Ruth, el sombrero seleccionador la envió a Ravenclaw también. Solo lo que esperaba era que Nazareth y Juan Jesús pudiesen venir también.

Para mala suerte, Juan Jesús fue a Hufflepuff, pero no pasaría nada, seguirían siendo amigos.

Llegó el turno...

— ¡Babiano, Nazareth! — la chica dio un salto y se aproximó hacia el sombrero rápidamente. Estaba deseosa de saber en que casa le tocaba, "Mmm vaya vaya señorita, tienes una mente muy astuta... me gusta... entonces tú deberías de estar en..."

— ¡SLYTHERIN! — gritó el sombrero. El corazón de las dos chicas dio un vuelo, ¿las habían separado?, ¿después de tantos años juntas, las iban a separar?

Las 2 niñas se miraban apenadas, mientras que Nazareth se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin con un pucherito en la cara. Algunos le dieron la mano y la saludaron.

— ¡Hola!, soy Clara— dijo la chica a la que también era española.

— Yo Nazareth— dijo esta secamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no pareces muy contenta?

— Ya... es que me han separado de mi amiga...

— Anda, no te preocupes tonta, podréis veros a la hora del recreo, y en los tiempo libres, además, seguro que habrá clases en las que coincidáis— trató de animarla.

— Es verdad— dijo esta un poco más animada. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. Esta también sonrió.

— ¿De qué habláis? — el chico que se llamaba Mariano se unió a la conversación.

— Pues de que le han separado de su amiga, pero ya está mejor— le explicó Clara. El chico iba a su bola, no tenía mucho interés en prestar atención a la ceremonia.

— Tranquila, la seguiremos viendo— decía Mari Fan a una Ruth desconsolada.

— Ya, pero no será lo mismo...

— Claro que si, venga, anímate, que vamos a estar las dos juntas— le dio un codazo amistoso. Al final consiguió animarla un poco.

Cuando quedaban ya pocos alumnos para seleccionar, se produjo algo inesperado para las chicas.

— ¡Potter, Harry! — dijo la profesora McGonagall. El comedor se quedó en silencio. La gente levantaba las cabezas para observar al chico y decían "¿Harry Potter?, ¿ese Harry Potter? Era un chico bastante bajito, con el pelo negro azabache, gafas redondas, ojos verde esmeralda y una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo ¿que tendría en especial ese chico?, se le veía como otro cualquiera.

Al final fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. La gente aplaudía como nunca antes lo había hecho y algunos canturreaban "Tenemos a Potter, Tenemos a Potter".

— ¡Ala, es él, Harry Potter! — decía admirada Clara.

— ¿Quien es ese tal Harry Potter? — preguntó Nazareth. La chica se le quedó mirando con una cara como si hubiese matado a alguien.

— ¿No sabes quien es? — preguntó atónita. Yo negué. — Vamos, ¡pero si es famoso en el mundo mágico!

— Yo... es que no soy de familia de magos... — dijo la chica. La otra la miró con un gesto de asco.

— Bueno, aun así te lo contaré… — empezó la chica— hace ya muchos años hubo un mago tenebroso al que todos temen pronunciar...

— ¿Como se llamaba? — preguntó Nazareth.

— ... — la chica dudó un poco— Voldemort... pero no me hagas repetir su nombre... en fin, el caso es que causó muchas muertes y demás, quiso apoderarse de todo el mundo mágico, pero hubo un chico... que solo tenía apenas un año, al que no pudo matar, y ese es Harry Potter.

— ¿En serio?, y ¿porque no lo logró? — preguntó emocionada Nazareth.

— No lo sé... Nadie lo sabe... muchos dicen que ahí murió— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco— la verdad es que ya no se le ha vuelto a ver nunca más... por eso ese chico es tan famoso.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo a responder porque de repente pidieron silencio y un hombre, muy anciano ya, con una larga barba les miraba sonriendo muy radiante, con los brazos abiertos:

— ¡Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts! antes de comenzar con el banquete me gustaría deciros unas cuantas palabras... ¡Patanatas!, ¡Llorones!, ¡Baratijas!, ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! — Y se volvió a sentar. Todo el colegio estalló en aplausos.

— Que tío más loco, ¿no os parece? — dijo Mariano sin saber que pensar.

— Un poco, pero dice mi padre que es el mejor director que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás, ¡Albus Dumbledore!

Vaya, a si que ese era el director. Pues se le había ido la chaveta pero bien.

Dio una palmada en el aire y las mesas se llenaron de suculentos manjares. Todos emitieron un "¡Oh!" y comenzaron a comer, hambrientos.

Nazareth no tomó nada. Ni Clara ni Mariano. Todos eran platos de Gran Bretaña y no sabían qué coger…

Al final tuvieron que servirse algo, el hambre era más fuerte que los gustos. Mariano no miró ni dirigió palabra alguna más a Nazareth. Sólo Clara le hablaba para que le diese algún plato o para pasarle la sal. La pequeña se sintió extraña de estar ahí. Ese no era su sitio.

Miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Allí estaban Marifan y Ruth charlando, mientras comían el postre y conocían a más compañeros. Torció la boca. Los ojos se le humedecieron y miró a su plato, que solo portaba algunas migajas del roats beef que se había comido.

El director apareció de nuevo en aquél atril dorado y dio otra palmada. Los platos desaparecieron, dejando las mesas vacías.

— Bien. Primeramente, debo de informaros de algunas cosas antes de que os instaléis en vuestros aposentos. Primero, no debéis acercaros al Bosque Prohibido, está estrictamente penado para todos los alumnos. — El director miró a la mesa de Gryffindor por unos segundos. — Segundo. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados deberán de contactar con la señora Hooch.

"¿Quidditch, qué es eso?" Se preguntó Nazareth para sí. Tenía la sensación de que si se lo preguntaba a sus compañeros no le harían mucho caso.

— Y por último, quería deciros que el tercer piso, el del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

— ¡Y ahora…!— Continuó— ¡Cantemos todos la canción del colegio!

Los niños vitorearon y aplaudieron al director, aunque los de primer año sentían vergüenza por cantar una canción que no sabían.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun seamos viejos y calvos_

_O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_Con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire_

_Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber_

_Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Los niños terminaron de cantar. "Patético" pensaron Ruth y Nazareth a la vez, muertas de vergüenza. Ambas se rieron al notar que dos chicos de la mesa de Gryffindor cantaban la canción, pero con tono fúnebre y pesado. Ellos, al darse cuenta de que ellas solamente se reían, las saludaron desde lejos con la mano. Ambas hicieron lo mismo.

Nazareth notó que la mesa de Slytherin empezó a cuchichear. Sabía que hablaban de ella. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre ella, como reconfortándola.

— No te preocupes— La animó Clara, con una sonrisa— Yo estaré contigo. Espero que nos toquen juntas en la habitación.

La chica no entendió las primeras palabras. Aun así calló y decidió no preguntarle.

Al fin se levantaron y recorrieron todo el castillo. Ruth se fue por un pasillo contrario al de ella. Se sintió tremendamente triste.

— Vaya, qué frío hace de repente— Dijo Clara, frotándose los brazos. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era más bajita que ella, con el pelo más liso y corto, y además con flequillo.

— Sí… lo siento— Respondió, avergonzada. La chica no entendió lo que dijo Nazareth. Siguieron caminando guiados por un chico algo más mayor. Tenía una placa plateada en la que ponía "Prefecto". Sería algo así como un orientador.

Subieron por unas escaleras. Lo más impresionante era que… se movían. Sí, se movían. A todas las direcciones. En una de esas, vio a Ruth, con su casa Ravenclaw.

Nazareth se asomó rápidamente al borde de la escalera y comenzó a saludar energéticamente a su amiga.

— ¡RUTH TÍA!

La otra se dio cuenta y se asomó también con la misma energía que ella.

— ¿¡CÓMO ESTÁS!? ¡TODAVÍA NO ME PUEDO CREER ESTO!

— ¿Y MARIFAN?

— ¡AQUÍ! — Gritó también la asiática, apareciendo al lado de Ruth y saludando a la muchacha. Los Slytherins y los Ravenclaws miraban estupefactos.

— ¡GENIAL, OS VEO MAÑANA! — Terminó de decir Nazareth, al borde de la lágrima. Sus amigas estaban igual. La escalera llegó y tuvieron que dejar a los Ravenclaws.

— Nadie se ha enterado, eh…— Reclamó Clara, con sarcasmo. Nazareth se encogió de hombros. Unos chicos se acercaron a las dos muchachas, con una sonrisa.

— Hola— Saludó uno de ellos— Soy Theodore Nott.

Era un chico alto y delgaducho, con dientes de conejo. Aun así tenía su atractivo.

— Hola— Se apresuró a decir Clara, con timidez— Yo soy Clara Martínez.

— Y yo Nazareth Babiano— Dijo desgana, cruzándose de brazos. Theodore sonrió.

— Nunca escuché vuestros apellidos… ¿Sois mestizas? — Preguntó con un leve tono de desprecio.

— Mis padres son muggles. ¿Algún problema?

Theodore y sus acompañantes miraron a Nazareth con desprecio y luego se largaron con el resto del grupo. No tardaron en venir algunos chicos a burlarse de ella. La chica suspiró y giró sus ojos: la estancia en Hogwarts sería insoportable por culpa de esos idiotas a los que les había tocado por "familia". Por fin llegaron a su destino. El prefecto comunicó la contraseña para entrar en la sala común. Clara y Nazareth fueron las últimas en entrar en la sala. Era muy grande, cálida gracias al calor que desprendía la chimenea, decorada con detalles verdes típicos y muchos sofás con pinta de cómodos, con algunos cuadros parlantes y varias alfombras con motivos verdes y plateados.

Ambas se dirigieron a las habitaciones de las chicas, según les indicó el prefecto, y entraron. Sus pertenencias ya estaban instaladas y sus mascotas se encontraban allí. Había cinco camas, tres de ellas estaban ocupadas ya por unas chiquillas que ni siquiera se molestaron en saludarlas.

— Creo que me voy a dormir ya… Buenas noches Clara.

— Lo mismo. — Se desearon buenas noches y ambas se pusieron su pijama para acurrucarse en sus mullidas y calentitas camas junto a sus mascotas.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruth se levantó por la mañana. Había dormido de maravilla, una de las mejores noches según ella. Desemperezándose fue al aseo. Fue al baño, se duchó y se vistió con su uniforme de Ravenclaw. ¡Oh, dulce Ravenclaw! Que casa tan maravillosa y espléndida. Todos allí eran muy amables con todos. No había peleas (de momento) y se ayudaban entre ellos.

Se puso los zapatos y cogió sus libros para el comienzo de las clases. Con energía se dirigió al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de su casa. Pero algo fallaba, ¿Y Nazareth… no se suponía que debían encontrarse? Según el horario que le habían extendido, casi todas las clases le tocaban con Slytherin y Gryffindor.

La vio por fin aparecer por la gran entrada. Su pelo estaba sin peinar, tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus bonitos ojos y el uniforme colocado al tuntún. Se sentó al lado de Ruth, dejando los libros bruscamente en la mesa, haciendo que temblara.

— ¿Buenos días? — Preguntó, sujetando su zumo de calabaza para que no se derramase. Nazareth la miró, sarcástica.

— No he podido dormir nada en toda la noche.

— ¿Y eso?

— No lo sé. Será el cambio de ámbito. — Explicó. Ruth empezó a desayunar mientras que Nazareth solo revisaba sus libros de texto.

— ¿No vas a comer nada?

— No… no suelo desayunar, además…— Se sujetó el estómago, con expresión adolorida— la cena me sentó terrible… esta noche, una sopa y punto.

Ruth rió y siguió desayunando mientras que Nazareth le hablaba. La chica más alta miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Has visto a los profesores? — Preguntó. Ruth se encogió de hombros. — Qué raros… me pregunto quién nos dará transformaciones.

— Aquí dice que nos da McGonagall…— Ruth miró su papel de los horarios.

— ¿Quién? ¿La bruja esa del moño? — Preguntó Nazareth haciendo un puchero y derribándose sobre sus libros, haciendo que la mesa sufriera un pequeño terremoto. Su compañera estalló en carcajadas— ¡Es verdad! Tiene pinta de borde…

— Y que lo digas… anda vamos, que llegaremos tarde a su clase— Ruth cogió todos sus libros y Nazareth los suyos. Se dieron un paseíto por el castillo, pues no sabían dónde estaba su aula.

A medida que la buscaban, empezaron a escuchar un sonido de globo desinflándose, y unas risitas chillonas y agudas.

— Jiji… novatas, ¡Novatas!

Ambas miraron a su alrededor y vieron a un hombrecillo con aspecto burlón flotando en el aire. Iba vestido de bufón.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Nazareth, con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Deberías de saberlo, novata! — El fantasma se acercó un poco más. No era como los otros. Es decir, era transparente, pero tenía color. — ¡Soy Peeves, el poltergeist!

Acto seguido, sacó un globo de agua y lo lanzó. A Ruth le pilló por sorpresa y le dio de lleno, mojando a otros niños que pasaban por su lado. Nazareth consiguió escapar pues tenía unos reflejos excelentes.

— ¡Fantasma idiota! — Exclamó Ruth, tirándole un libro muy pesado, seguramente de historia de la magia. Fue inútil, no rozó ni siquiera al fantasma.

— ¡Mal, mal! ¡Quería darte a ti! — Señaló a Nazareth con desdén— ¡Ui, por ahí viene el Barón Sanguinario, me las piro vampiro!

Peeves desapareció introduciéndose en las paredes. A continuación apareció un fantasma de aspecto sombrío, salpicado de un líquido plateado. Saludó a Nazareth al ser de Slytherin, mientras que de Ruth pasó de largo.

Ambas fueron corriendo a la clase de McGonagall. Ella estaba allí, de pie, con expresión severa. Las dos se pusieron más rígidas que una regla.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde os habéis metido?

— Lo sentimos, profesora— Musitaron las dos a la vez. — Un fantasma nos gastó una broma y llenó de agua a Ruth.

La profesora relajó su rostro y sacó su varita. Con un simple toque, la ropa de Ruth quedó seca. Ambas se sentaron en un pupitre, al final del todo.

Notaron como todos sus compañeros las miraban. Por fin se sentaron. La profesora McGonagall pidió que abrieran la primera lección del libro. Lo explicó, era lo básico de la transformación, y ordenó que hicieran las actividades del libro en un ensayo. En un gesto, la profesora se convirtió en gato, dejando a los alumnos asombrados.

Empezaron a escribir cuando dos chicos interrumpieron la clase. Uno alto y pelirrojo y otro menudo y con el pelo negro desordenado. Ese era Harry, pensaron las dos, mientras que el otro era desconocido para ellas. McGonagall se transformó de nuevo en persona, dejándolos sorprendidos.

La profesora les echó una bronca más severa que a las niñas. Luego de dejarlos un poco en ridículo, permitió que se sentaran en un pupitre.

— Wow, qué genio…— Susurró Nazareth a Ruth.

— Y que lo digas… no me gustaría tenerla como madre.

La hora de transformaciones terminó. No se pasó tan mal.

— ¡Bien! ¿Ahora qué tenemos? — Preguntó Nazareth a su amiga.

— Pociones. Tiene que estar bien. Será como cocinar…— Bromeó.

Se dirigieron a las entrañas del castillo. La clase era una mazmorra. Hacía un frío horrible, parecía invierno. Tenía un aspecto tan lúgubre. Había, en cada mesa, dos calderos y varios ingredientes, como un tarro de ojos de anguila, bazo de murciélago, espinas de puercoespín… y algo en un bote de aspecto viscoso que no supieron identificar qué era.

Toda la clase charlaba cuando el profesor entró bruscamente al aula haciendo que los alumnos sufrieran un pequeño infarto. Era un hombre de tez clara, vestido totalmente de negro y el pelo grasoso y por los hombros. Ruth y Nazareth sólo podían ver en su cara una gran nariz aguileña.

Empezó a pasar lista. Cada vez que decía un nombre, éste miraba a su propietario. Cuando llegó el turno de Nazareth la miró con superioridad, mientras que ella le dio su mejor mirada sarcástica, ¿quién se creía ese tipo para mirarla así? Ni que fuera el rey del mundo… vale, era profesor, pero no tenía ese derecho…

Se detuvo cuando dijo el nombre de Harry.

— Ah, sí— murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

¿¡Qué!? Pensaron las dos, y seguramente algunos alumnos más. ¿De qué iba el chulo ese?

— Estáis aquí para aprender el noble y arte exacto de las pociones…— Empezó a parlotear. Ruth y Nazareth no le hacían caso y comenzaron a hablar muy bajito entre ellas.

— Que profesor más insolente— Habló Ruth— Menos mal que no es el jefe de mi casa…

— ¿Y de qué casa es?

— De la tuya, empanada…

Nazareth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Miró a Snape con asco.

— Por Dios… este año no es el mío.

Ambas prosiguieron en silencio, no iba a ser que Snape las descubriera charlando de lo mal profesor que es.

Empezó a preguntarle cosas extremadamente difíciles a Harry. Sintieron algo de pena por el muchacho. Una chiquilla que estaba a su lado, de pelo enmarrañado y castaño, no dejaba de levantar su brazo.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

— No lo sé— Pronunció con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Las dos se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada más grande de sus vidas.

Snape empezó a decir las soluciones de todas sus respuestas, hasta llegar al bezoar, donde Nazareth levantó la mano; esta se la sabía. Miró ese apartado del libro esta mañana.

— ¿Sí, Babiano? — Preguntó mientras siseaba la "i". Nazareth respondió, a por todas.

— El bezoar es la base de cura de todos los venenos, señor. Se encuentra en los estómagos de las cabras.

— Bien, cinco puntos para Slytherin— Murmuró. Algunos Slytherins la miraron complacidos mientras que otros simplemente pasaron de ella.

— Y un punto menos para Gryffindor, Potter, por tu descaro. — Dijo, o prácticamente escupió.

Después de eso, Snape los puso por parejas. Ruth fue con un chico de Slytherin, ese con dientes de conejo, Nott. Y Nazareth fue a parar con un chaval de Gryffindor, con cara redonda y colorada. Le hizo mucha gracia al verlo. Snape puso ese grupo de tres, con otro chico de Gryffindor. Era delgado y su pelo era de color arena.

Los tres se sentaron en los taburetes. Tenían que hacer una cura para forúnculos. En cuanto Nazareth leyó la poción dejó el libro en su sitio, complacida.

— Es fácil. Seguro que me sale bien— pensó en voz alta.

— Claro, aunque te saliera mal Snape no te diría nada. — Dijo el pelo de chico arenoso, asqueado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella, sin comprender nada.

— Snape favorece a los de su casa, o eso me han dicho. Solo recuerda el espectáculo de antes.

Nazareth frunció el entrecejo, confusa y algo triste. El otro chico no decía nada, simplemente miraba su libro, nervioso. Agitó su cabeza y comenzó a preparar la poción, sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que echar.

Los otros dos restantes también empezaron a prepararla. A Nazareth le resultó bastante fácil, si seguías las instrucciones. Parecía que al que se le daba peor era al niño de la cara regordeta.

Snape se paseaba por los pupitres, mirando las pociones. Cada vez que pasaba por la del chico de Gryffindor se enfurecía.

— ¡Neville Longbotton, eres un inútil! — Gritaba. Neville se encogía en su asiento, muerto de miedo. Nazareth giraba sus ojos exasperada, mientras que el otro chico lo miraba apenado.

Pronto, su caldero empezó a echar un engrudo de color negro que quemaba la ropa y los zapatos de los alumnos.

Nazareth sintió lástima por él. Así que, sin decir nada, intercambió su caldero por el suyo. Los dos chicos la miraban incrédulos… que alguien de Slytherin (que solo pensaban en ellos mismos) era… increíble.

— Rápido, agita tu varita. Yo arreglaré el tuyo.

— G-gracias…— Agradeció, sonrojado a más no poder. Nazareth prosiguió a arreglar su caldero; estaba echo un puro desastre. Neville, al agitar su varita, sin querer volcó el que ahora era el caldero de Nazareth sobre él mismo. Cayó al suelo, lleno de pústulas rojas y con la ropa quemada. Sus dos compañeros fueron al rescate, cuando apareció Snape hecho un demonio.

— ¿Añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero, no? ¡Chico idiota!

Nazareth lo miró con odio. No entendía cómo no lo habían echado ya del colegio.

Ruth miraba la escena, atónita. Ese hombre… le llamaba la atención. Su severidad, su porte, su oscuridad… Sin querer echó más colmillos triturados a su caldero y se formó una pequeña explosión que le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándosela tan negra como el carbón. Definitivamente, no era su día.

— Llévalo a la enfermería, Seamus— ordenó al chaval. Seamus levantó a Neville y salieron de clase. — Y tú— Dijo, refiriéndose a Nazareth— Recoge este estropicio.

Nazareth no sabía qué hacer. No tenía varita, ¿Cómo lo haría? Porque no sabía controlar su magia.

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos se fueron corriendo de la clase. Ruth esperó a Nazareth, que intentaba averiguar cómo recoger aquél mejunje negro. Quemaba. Snape apareció de nuevo.

— Llerena, fuera de la clase. Necesito hablar con Babiano.

Ruth se despidió y salió de la mazmorra. Snape y Nazareth quedaron solos. El profesor "vampiro" se paseó por todos los pupitres, observando todos los calderos de los estudiantes. Algunos mejores, otros peores, otros auténticas chapuzas… hasta que llegó al de Neville. Nazareth tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué intercambiaste tu caldero con el de ese desastroso chiquillo? — Preguntó, arrastrando sus palabras.

— Me daba pena.

— Ya… y otra duda que me surge. ¿Y tu varita?

Nazareth pasó de mirar a su caldero a sus pies. Puso sus manos detrás de ella y comenzó a balancearse.

— No tengo varita. — Confesó. Snape sacó la suya propia y recogió el estropicio montado por Neville.

— Lo suponía. Tu energía fluye de dentro, no de la varita. Ya entiendo por qué te pusieron en Slytherin. Tendrás que dar clases particulares con la profesora McGonagall. Ella te enseñará a controlar la energía como se debe.

Una vez dicho esto, salió de la mazmorra, dejando a su alumna sola. No entendía nada…

Salió, sintiendo por fin la agradable caricia del sol en su piel. Ahora tenía un descanso de unos quince minutos antes de la próxima clase. Encantamientos. Sonaba bien. A ver qué haría sin varita…

Tomó los pasillos para ir un momento a su sala común. En el camino, se encontró otra vez a aquél fantasma tan pesado, aterrorizando a unos niños de su mismo año. Bufó, furiosa y se dirigió hacia él.

— ¡Tú! — Exclamó el fantasma, excitado— Te esperaba… ¡Te daré tu merecido!

El fantasma creó un par de bastones de madera y se los lanzó a la chica, pero los esquivó como si no fuesen la gran cosa. El grupo de niños desapareció y le dieron las gracias de lejos.

— Deja de incordiar, ¡fantasmucho!

— ¿Qué me has llamado? — Preguntó, furioso.

— Lo que oyes… ¿o estás sordo? — Se burló ella de él. Peeves sacó más globos de agua y los lanzó repetidas veces, en dirección a ella, la cual esquivó todos.

Peeves siguió incordiando hasta que se cansó y tuvo que deslizarse hasta el suelo, derrotado. Nazareth lo miró con superioridad. Miró su reloj de pulsera, que estaba atado en un collar que se había hecho ella misma; se le había ido todo el cuarto de hora en eso. Ordenó sus libros un poco y salió corriendo a la clase de encantamientos. Peeves se quedó allí, gritando y alzando el puño.

— ¡Eso, huye, ahora que te tenía atrapada…!

El fantasma calló. Un tono rosáceo cubrió sus marcadas mejillas.


End file.
